oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Underground Pass (dungeon)
The Underground Pass is one of the pathways to reach Tirannwn, the western lands of RuneScape. The dungeon plays a big role in the Underground Pass quest. 'Instructions' Please keep in mind that although passing through this dungeon requires less interactions than that of the quest, it is still a very dangerous place, and caution is advised. Items to bring: *Rope (minimum of 2) *Any bow *Arrows (Broad arrows will NOT work) *Spade *Wooden plank (can be obtained inside) *Emergency teleport *Some food It is also recommended to bring extra food and Agility potions although food can be obtained from Kamen. (Hint: If you are planning to enter the elf lands after the Underground Pass, it is a smart idea to bring an axe and tinderbox if you do not have antipoison as both will most certainly save lives.) 'Entering the Pass' #Cave entrance from West Ardougne #Koftik #Fire your lit arrow here! #Plank spawn by blessed spiders #Use a rope on the overhang to cross the pit. #Grid #Furnace #Wall traps #Well to the second area B - Giant bats G - Goblins O - Ogres S - Blessed spiders Z - Zombies Part 1 * When you are ready to enter the Underground Pass, head to West Ardougne, and enter the cave. * Inside the cave, you will see three distinctive paths. It is very important you do not take the middle bog-like path, as you will sink down and have to complete this part over again. Take the top or bottom path to continue, but the top (north) path is preferred since it's closer. * Right ahead, you should see a bridge and Koftik. Talk to him to obtain a damp cloth for your arrows. You must have at least one inventory space to get the cloth. * Once you have the cloth, use it on your arrows, and then use the arrows on the fire. * Once you are ready, equip the arrows and move to the northern pocket to fire the arrow at the bridge (has a left and right click option). * Once you are crossed the bridge, you will be attacked by level-39 blessed spiders if you are under level 79 Combat. There is a plank spawn to the north if needed. * Head south-east, and use the rope from the overhang. This may fail, and you will lose your rope. * Continue the path east, then south, and climb over the rockslide. * Head over another pile of rockslide, and you should be in the room with the grid and Koftif inside it. The path of the grid is different for every player, so if you remember the pattern from the quest, proceed on with that. Otherwise, trial and error should eventually get you through. It is a good idea to bring out a piece of paper at this point to record the correct path for future reference, as you will most likely need to use this path more than once. * Once you find your way through, pull the lever to the south. Part 2 * After passing the gate, you should be in a room full of zombies. Head west past the furnace and the fire, and search the odd markings on the wall to disable the trap. If you are hit by the trap once, it is possible to run through the hallway quickly without taking damage. * Climb down the well. * Head west until you see a cage of prisoners. Pick the lock of the south-east cage. You might need to try more than once. * Dig at the mud pile, and you should be through. * Head west and cross the ledge. * On the ledge, take the right path, left, then finally the left. Instead, if you have 50 Thieving, you can go a little bit farther south, and there's a door that you can pick the lock of. It completely bypasses the whole maze. * When you see a pipe, squeeze through it. * You should now be near a caged unicorn. Go through the cave in the room, and continue on past some zombies and paladins. * Be careful of the traps! Use your plank on the flat rock, and go on until you get to an ominous door. Pass through to continue. Part 3 This is the last, and arguably the most frustrating part of the whole Underground Pass. If you need food, head as south as you can until you find a way to descend. Once down, talk to Kamen the dwarf who will give you food after drinking his brew. Stock up to your heart's content. (NOTE: The brew will lower your AGILITY level, therefore causing you to have a higher chance of falling into the abyss.) After you have enough food, head north west until you find the stairs up. Once you are at the top of the abyss, walk south past the caged souless, and take the first right walkway. * If you didn't go and get the food, go to the northwest corner and then south to the third walkway on the right. * Jump over the bridge. * Continue in a southeastern direction until you can see monks of Zamorak. If you fall, do not lose hope. It can take as many as 20 tries to get through. * Once you pass the final obstable, head into the throne room of Iban (the robes of Zamorak is NOT needed) and descend into the well. * Head west and exit the cave. Congratulations! You have reached the end of the Underground Pass!